


Stockholm Syndrome

by uidation



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: DSMP, Dream Smp, Manipulation, No Beta, Other, PTSD, Pandoras Vault, Prison, Trauma, dream is an arsehole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uidation/pseuds/uidation
Summary: Dream and Tommy in prison. Set a few minutes after Tommy’s stream on the 4th.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Stockholm Syndrome

The two had sat silently since Dream had revealed his masterful plan to revive Wilbur, the man who once was president, psychotic, fallen from grace.

The weeping obsidian dripped endlessly, falling into cracks in the floor, the drip-drop sound sending shivers down Tommy’s spine.

Inside the cell all that could be heard was the hum of the molten and the soft clicks of redstone, paired with the occasional shake and shriek let off by one of the guardians.

“So, what about it?”

Dream turned to look at the boy in the corner of his cell, head in his knees, hair matted with blood from his previous altercation.

“Well..?” Dream spoke up again.

Tommy just stared blankly at his tan coloured jeans, eyes so intent they could be ripping holes in the fabric if they were sentient.

“Tommy!” Dream yelled, “Stop staring into fucking space. You’ve been alive for a few hours now, wrap your head around it.”

Tommy looked up, brushing his hair out of his tear stained eyes, black circles forming underneath. Ironically, you could say he looked like death.

“Months dream. You left me in there for almost two months.” He’s trying to sound strong, but it’s apparent from his speech that he’s nothing short of terrified.

“I left you in there for a day and a half. What’s wrong Tommy? Are you starting to miss it?” Dream spoke, “Starting to miss Schlatt? Wilb-“

“Stop it! Just stop, man!” Tommys back on his feet, fingers pointing and accusing, anger prevalent as he spits and shakes, “You’re fucking psychotic if you think I miss that.. that desolate void!”  
He grits his teeth at the memory.

“Tommy, you know I could just kill you again, right now. I could kill you, maybe I’d leave your corpse here for an hour, maybe even days again.” Dream hums, “Ooh! I could even leave you and forget! After all, you’re very forgettable, Tommy.”

“I wouldn’t put it past you.”

Dream runs his hands through his messy dirty blonde hair, feigning exhaustion.  
“You know, even for me, you’re a pain in the ass.”

The younger boy simply looks down. All he wanted from the visit was closure, however all he ended up with was buckets full of more trauma than he had in the first place.

“You’re a coward Tommy. You said you were going to kill me, yet you barely even came close, you just sat and broke down. It was probably the funniest thing I’ve seen in months.”

He’s right. He’s right. I’m a coward.

Tommy tries to return a coy remark, but all that’s left is the dryness in the back of his throat and the beady green eyes of the older boy seeping into him.

“I mean, come on, in my lair, do you really think they all came to save you and Tubbo?” He laughs, “No. They came to stop me. Because I’m the threat. If it was anyone else, you’d be in prison right now.”

“That’s not true, they’re my friends-“

Tommy stops mid sentence, as Dream shoots him a mocking stare. He’s seen it so many times in exile, as Dream had abused and manipulated him into his puppet. That’s what he felt like now. 

“Tommy, they’re not your friends. I’m your friend, you know? Me and you, Dream and Toms’, best mates for life!”

That was Wilbur’s nickname for Tommy. He shakes. Dream just grins.

“No.. no you’re not my friend, you- you’ll never manipulate me again.”

“You’re right Tommy. I won’t have to manipulate you again. Nor do I have the intention to. Like exile, I’ve got the physical and emotional upper hand.”

“So listen closely.”

Dream smiles before speaking, Tommy shaking, Dream eyeing him like prey.

“If you piss me off. I’ll kill you and leave you dead for a day. You’ll be stuck in that void with Wilbur. A whole month in your head. I’ll kill you and resurrect you over and over again until you start to listen again. So I suggest you tread lightly Tommy.”

“What..? No.. no! You’re fucking insane, you prick!”

Dream steps closer.

“What are you doing, no, stay back, get away from-“

Thud.  
Tommy’s lifeless corpse hits the ground.

Upon revival, a day later, Tommy simply cries, he weeps. At one point, Dream extends hands for a hug to make him feel better. But Tommy doesn’t want to die, so he accepts the hug. 

It doesn’t feel better.

He’s wrapped in more strings than ever before.


End file.
